


is this how you say hello (DELETED SCENES)

by the queen conquers (dastardlydame)



Series: is this how you say hello (in the zombie apocalypse) [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Crack, Deleted Scenes, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dastardlydame/pseuds/the%20queen%20conquers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deleted scenes for <i>is this how you say hello (in the zombie apocalypse)</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	is this how you say hello (DELETED SCENES)

**Author's Note:**

> Just some deleted scenes that I can't squeeze into the story. All of these occur offscreen in the actual fic, unless otherwise stated.
> 
> In this one, Daryl and Glenn find something unpleasant in a drug store.
> 
>    
> Warnings: a fairly mundane description of violence and a dead body?

"What the hell happened here?" Glenn asked in confusion. He edged his way around a fallen shelf of hygiene products and kicked a box of tampons in Daryl's direction.

Daryl looked more confused by the tampons than he did at the nearly destroyed drug store. Glenn held back a chuckle at his lost expression.

Daryl nudged the box out of the way with the toe of his boot. It slid into a dried patch of blood. "Looks like a pretty bad struggle," he observed.

Pretty bad was an understatement, in Glenn's opinion. It looked like Bruce Banner stopped by, found out they didn't carry his brand of shampoo, and threw a Hulk temper tantrum.

Glenn made his way to the food section of the store, trying not to trip over any debris. The food was pretty picked over but he stuffed the leftovers into his backpack. "Hey, are you allergic to peanuts?" Glenn waved a jar of peanut butter in Daryl's direction as he perused the drinks. Yay, flat soda.

Daryl didn't reply.

"Daryl?" Glenn walked over to where Daryl was studying something on the floor intently. "What is it? Please say it's a box of Hostess--dead body. That's a dead body. Gross, dude, why are you staring at it?"

"He looks kinda familiar," Daryl answered. "Dunno why."

"Someone really wanted this guy to die," Glenn noted, grossed out. The dead man had not only suffered multiple bullet wounds and a beating, but it looked like he had been impaled and stabbed through his one good eye. 

Talk about having a bad day.

Glenn tilted his head and snapped his fingers. "Maybe he looks familiar because he was a cosplayer!"

"What?" 

"By the look of it, he was playing Nick Fury." He gestured towards the leather trench coat and eye patch.

"What the hell are ya even talkin' about?"

"C'mon! 'I'm here to talk to you about the Avengers Initiative,'" Glenn rumbled in his best Samuel L. Jackson impression. He made a circle with his fingers and put it over his eyes. "Eye patch!"

Daryl looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you speakin' English right now?"

"Are you even from this planet, dude?" Glenn flailed, his arm knocking over a display of candy bars.

Daryl squinted.

"Don't you Eastwood at me!" Glenn pointed at him accusingly.

"I understood that one," Daryl snarked, because he existed merely to torture Glenn and murder cute woodland creatures.

"Of course you did."

**Author's Note:**

> Aww, how sad. The Governor is dead. How could such a thing happen? MAYBE BECAUSE YOU RUIN HAPPINESS, PHILIP. GO TO YOUR ROOM.
> 
> I'm still bitter. I think I hide it well.
> 
> You can also find these (and possibly other little fics in the future) and general geekery at [my tumblr](http://queenconquerswolf.tumblr.com). 
> 
> Disclaimer: Everything recognizable belongs to its respective owners. This is just a parody. A parody within a parody. PARODYCEPTION.


End file.
